The present invention relates to a delay circuit incorporating an analog delay element such as a Bucket Brigate Device (BBD), Charge Coupled Device (CCD) or the like.
BBD, CCD and the like have been widely used in the prior art analog signal delay circuits. However, in the case of processing the analog signals widely ranging from the DC signals to the high frequency signals, the change in circuit characteristics inevitably results due to the temperature deviations and other causes. In order to compensate the variations in level for the temperature variations, the temperature-sensitive resistor elements such as thermistors, posistors, diodes and the like have been used, but they have been found incapable of providing sufficient temperature compensations. Furthermore, the adjustments of these temperature-sensitive resistor elements for attaining a desired level of temperature compensation are extremely difficult.